kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Opal (Crystal girl)
Opal is the fusion of Pearl and Amethyst. She made her debut in the episode "Giant Woman" and Dee Dee and the Man. Appearance Opal has periwinkle skin, and thick, wavy, off-white hair. Her hair extends slightly past her calves, tied back into a rowdy ponytail by a pale salmon band. Extending from off the sides of the ponytail are two small pigtails in the front tied by pale yellow ties and chin-length bangs, which resemble Pearl's. Opal has a lean, toned body with two pairs of slender arms. Her face is thin and rounded, inheriting Pearl's pointed nose and Amethyst's plump lips. She has two gemstones in the same places where Amethyst and Pearl's gemstones are. Opal is very tall, being at least twice as tall as Garnet. Her height is partly due to her constantly being en pointe, meaning "constantly on the tip of her toes". Her outfit consists of fuchsia, knee-length leggings with pale-violet cuffs rolled up, and yellow flat boots. Pre-regeneration (debut) Opal had a strapless pastel teal top with a drape in the front and back that went down to her shins, featuring an accented star at the base. She wore these drapes in a similar fashion to Amethyst. Post-regeneration (previous) As seen in "The Return", Opal had undergone some changes. She had a sash around her waist and an added neckline to her top. Her appearance changed per Pearl's regeneration in "Steven the Sword Fighter". However, since she appeared in a white and green-tinted light, the colors of her clothing are yet to be confirmed. They are assumed to be the same, with slight differences. Current regeneration As seen in "Log Date 7 15 2", Opal has undergone another change due to Amethyst's regeneration in "Reformed". The sash around her waist is now replaced with a yellow waist base and mint green design with straps overlapping the yellow part. Her neckline has also become a single teal green color. Personality Amethyst and Pearl are extremely powerful when they are willing to work together in the form of Opal. Amethyst's ability to live in the moment along with Pearl's obsessive single-mindedness results in a stable fusion. Opal achieves a sense of peace in that balance that Amethyst and Pearl rarely experience on their own. At times, Opal is so calm and at peace that she forgets the task at hand (for example, forgetting to retrieve the Heaven Beetle after rescuing Steven). Also, according to the book "Guide to the Crystal Gems", Opal is very forgetful. The balance that holds Opal together is, by far, the thinnest of all the other known fusions. The ease with which Opal can separate is very different from that of Garnet, who only involuntarily unfuses when under extreme emotion or by force. If Pearl and Amethyst have conflicting views while fused, Opal may revert to her constituent Gems; the slightest dissonance between the two poses a danger of involuntary defusion.1 Opal's personality is theorized to be a combination of Amethyst's power, along with Pearl's grace and conclusive determination. She appears to be more open to Steven's desire to have fun and play, as she sang part of his song back to him. This is a trait that can be traced back to Amethyst. In "Fusion", Opal shows both of Pearl and Amethyst's personalities by posing with elegant and silly poses. Category:Fusion Gems Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Network